The invention refers to a laser applicator with an elongate catheter including at least one circumferentially closed lumen and with a light guide extending along the catheter, which light guide comprises a decoupling portion in a distal end section of the catheter.
Such a laser applicator is described in US 2009/0275932 (Vimecon), the disclosure of which is incorporated into the present application by reference. The known laser applicator comprises an elongate flexible catheter including a light guide. The distal end section is formed into a lariat-like shape whose plane extends transversely to the main portion of the catheter. Laser radiation is input into the light guide at the proximal end. A decoupling portion exists at the distal end of the catheter, where the energy is coupled laterally out of the light guide and exits from the catheter.
In particular, the laser applicator serves for the treatment of atrial fibrillation and other types of cardiac arrhythmia. It can be used to cauterize cardiac tissue by converting light energy into thermal energy. The laser radiation exiting the light guide heats the surrounding tissue to values above 60° C., resulting in the denaturation of proteins and the formation of an electrically inactive scar.
DE 10 2006 039 471 B3 describes a laser applicator comprising a catheter with a light guide. In a distal end section of the catheter, the cladding of the light guide has a cutout from which light exits laterally from the light guide. While the intact cladding of the light guide effects total internal reflection so that the light energy is transported in the longitudinal direction of the light guide, the cutouts at the border of the light guide core cause refraction so that light energy is coupled out.
The present invention addresses the structural design of a laser applicator. It is an object of the invention to provide a laser applicator that is simple and economical to manufacture and is thus particularly well suited for industrial production.